SSBU: The Smash March
by LoTamTam
Summary: When the Smash Bros. were threatened with a war that they could not win by themselves, they seek help from a mysterious ensemble who allegedly can save the mass of warriors from a crushing defeat.
1. I: News

Before you begin the story, here are some things that you need to know:

Everyone can speak English.

Pichu Mewtwo are female

Robin = Male Robin Robyn = Female Robin

Corrin = Male Corrin ; Corryn = Female Corrin

Y.L. = Young Link T.L. = Toon Link

I.B. = Inkling Boy ; I.G. = Inkling Girl

The Mii Brawler's name is Albilio, the Mii Swordsman's name is Mark, and the Mii Gunner's name is Yara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any of its third parties.**

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Smash March

I: News

It was a usual day at the Smash Mansion when the news came. The day was a restful day, and everyone was relaxing in some way. Some were chilling by themselves in their rooms, others were hanging out together, and couples were spending time with one another. The mansion had a somewhat calm feeling to it. Usually, it was a loud and chaotic place.

Their leader, Master Hand, was not relaxing like the Smash Brothers. He had a LOT of mail to sort out. And those capital letters are NOT exaggerations at all.

Master Hand had literally not sorted the SB mail for an entire month. The stacks of mail barely fit in where the mail is put in Master Hand's office. Half of this mail was fan-mail, and the rest was either junk or bills.

However,

One letter caught the gigantic hand's eye (if he has any). The envelope had a familiar symbol. He opened the letter, and it read:

Dear Master Hand,

Don't think I've forgotten you. I still know you and I remember every single moment of ours growing up. You stole my fame. You stole my friends. You shouldn't think that I am not still fuming with rage.

I have kept track of your life since you moved away after high school, and when you became the leader of the Smash Brothers, I knew that I could finally get my best possible revenge. However, I needed to plan it out. Unfortunately, that took awhile due to some other things going on in my life. Notwithstanding, I am ready.

I will be marching, with an army, to your mansion the day after this is written. This is not a joke. I hope the Smashers are ready for my attack.

Truly not yours,

Purpy Draggo

P.S.: I doubt that your crew really is ready. If you want any chance of beating me, here is an address of some people you might want the help of.

The D3G SP Ensemble.

50 Lark Circle

Joycon, Switch 52411

Master Hand was worried. Draggo was a good childhood friend of his, but after he won the school martial arts championship, their friendship was broken. Draggo, a purple dragon who was/is five times bigger than the hand, wanted to win that competition. Draggo used to be school famous, but, as it said in the letter, Master Hand overshadowed him after the win. The enormous dragon was and is a powerful creature. He could probably defeat him and the rest of the Smash Brothers easily. This worried the hand.

"I hope that The D3G SP Ensemble are extremely helpful." he said to himself.

**_At 6 P.M._**

At 6 p.m., the SBs were in the meal room at the Smash Mansion ready to consume their dinner. This room was a giant room that could be described as a school cafeteria. There were many tables in this large room. There was a line for the spot where meals were served that could be described as an indoor window to the kitchen.

By the time everyone was seated and enjoying their meals, Master Hand spoke up.

"Attention, Smashers!" He yelled. No one could hear him through all if the chatting and arguing.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN THE HECK UP. NOWWWWW!"

All eyes were on him now.

"I have some bad news... We are in danger." said the hand.

Gasps, light screams, and shrieks were heard everywhere.

"What danger are we in?" asked Peach after the screaming was over.

"A former childhood friend of mine named Purpy Draggo, is coming with an army to attack us." replied Master Hand.

"Teh, they'll be easy to defeat. Piece of cake." said Sonic with no hesitation.

"Oh no, they won't be. For one, Purpy is a powerful dragon who is five times bigger than me, and I imagine he has many troops." replied Master Hand.

"Why is he attacking us?" asked Corryn.

"To put it simply, he is upset with me and wants revenge." explained the hand

"So, do you have a plan?" asked Link.

"We will march to the address 50 Lark Circle tomorrow. Resorces say that some people there can help us. Some people who were called 'The D3G SP Ensemble'."

"What else do we need to know?" asked Rosalina.

"Nothing much, but I want everyone to wake up at 6 a.m., and I want to start walking by 6:30-[7:00 a.m.]."

"All right."

"That's all I need to say. Be sure to set your alarms for [6 a.m.]."

After these words were spoken, the chatting resumed, but in a fearful manner. However, the popular conversation topic was the danger they were in. They were wondering "Who is The D3G SP Ensemble?". This question quickly became the Number One Conversation Topic. Theories were made The D3G SP Ensemble. The most popular theory was that the D3G SP Ensemble was a "small league of strong creatures".

Three hours later

It was bedtime at the mansion, and everyone was getting ready for bed. These four person dorms were rooms where all four people were talking about this danger. They feared this Purpy Draggo. They were hoping and praying that this whole thing would work out.

Master Hand had felt like the others. Draggo intimidated him. Notwithstanding, these thoughts couldn't consume the residents of the Smash Mansion. They would have an adventurous day tomorrow, and they needed their rest to prepare for it. Yes, that's all they needed.

Rest and courage...


	2. II: Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any of its third parties.** **I only own Purpy Draggo and The D3G SP Ensemble.**

II: Journey

The Smash Brothers were standing outside the Smash Mansion talking amongst themselves while Master Hand was getting directions to the circle. The discussion topic wasn't about Purpy or The D3G SP Ensemble, but about today's journey. Some were hoping that this walk wasn't going to be a long walk, others were complaining about being awake two hours earlier than normal, and others were constantly asking Master Hand if he was finished.

After ten minutes, Master Hand had found suitable directions for a congregation of their size. He was confident that he had found the right way to go, and he was about to tell these fighters that it was time to fly. Not literally, which is unfortunate.

"Attention, Smash Brothers!"

Like the night before, no one responded.

"DO Y'ALL WANNA DIE? LISTEN UP!"

The hand now had the attention of all the video game warriors.

"It's time to march, but I will answer any questions that you may have before we leave."

"Master Hand, how long are we going to have to walk?" asked Pichu.

"It's actually only ten miles away. If we're all walking at the same pace, we'll be there in an hour and forty minutes." replied the giant hand.

"When you go deeper into this property, will you go alone or with some of us?" asked K. Rool

"I will take four of you with me when I venture. Any other questions?"

After a few seconds of silence, Master Hand declared, "We will go now."

At that moment, the assembly of fighters started to advance toward the location of their unknown help. The SBs and Master Hand were excited to finally meet the mysterious creatures. These were the beings that could save them from possible death.

The video game combatants spent an hour and forty minutes thinking and talking about this. When that time expired, they had arrived at a deserted neighborhood. In front of them was a blue colored one bedroom house.

"Listen up! When I call your name, step forth! Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby." called Master hand

The four went to Master Hand.

"Mario, I want you to knock on the door. If we don't get a response in two minutes and thirty seconds, Samus, I want you to shoot the door down. Do you understand?" whispered the gloved leader.

"Yes sir!"

Kirby set a timer while Mario knocked, and the five began their wait. Thirty seconds into it, Link said, "I hear music coming from in there."

They listened closely for this music, and they heard it coming from the back of the house. To them, it sounded like a violin, two violas, and a vibraphone. The violin was playing a beautiful and expressive solo. The other instruments were providing orchestration.

When the solo was finished, the timer started to beep. Samus shot down the door.

"Someone's broken down the door! Prepare for combat!"

The quintet of Smash Brothers started searching the house when suddenly...

"Freeze!"

Two male and two female humans wearing black and white bulletproof clothing were staring at the five.They had musical instruments in their hands that were pointed at the SBs.

"Umm... are you The D3G SP Ensemble?" asked an embarrassed Master Hand.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Well, have you heard of Purpy Draggo? He said you could assist us."

…

"Oh yeah! You must be the Smash Brothers. I apologize for being harsh."

"You are forgiven. We are not all of the Smash Bros., but we are members. I'm Master Hand, and these are Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby. I have some questions for you all. Would you be willing to answer them?"

"Yes."

Master Hand proceeded to sit everyone down at the nearby dining table.

"So, D3G, tell us a bit about yourselves."

"My name is Nina Galvez, and I am thirteen years old and Puerto Rican. I have the ISTJ personality type, and I am a practical fact-minded person who's reliability is unable to be doubted. My main instrument is the violin, but I also play the flute, trumpet, and piano at an advanced level. I use my violin skills in the Vienna Youth Advanced Orchestra as the concertmaster."

"I'm Dassi Durr, a thirteen-year-old Jewish female with an ESFP personality type. I'm an energetic and enthusiastic individual, and life can't be boring when I'm around. I play the viola most of the time, but I also play the clarinet, French horn, and piano at an advanced level, and I am Lee's assistant in the viola section of the VYAO."

"Hi, I'm Lee Dawson, fourteen years old, English, and ESTP personality type. I'm a perceptive and energetic person and I very much enjoy being on the edge. Like Dassi, I also play the viola, clarinet, French horn, and piano, and in case you didn't pick it up from her introduction, I am the principal violist in the VYAO."

"My name is Kero GuiYing Dee. I am fourteen years old, and I'm half Chinese half Filipino. My personality type is the INTJ type, and I am known to be an imaginative and strategic thinker with plans for almost everything.

"I play twenty-four instruments, and these are: the piccolo, soprano, alto, tenor, and bass flutes, the piccolo, soprano, alto, tenor, and bass trumpets, orchestral, marching, and world percussion, the piano, the violin, viola, cello, double bass, harp, and the soprano, alto, tenor, and bass ukuleles. My main instrument is percussion, and I am the principal percussionist in VYAO.

"We are the D3G SP Ensemble. We play chamber music priavetly and publicly, and we are warriors when necessary."

"I see," said Mater Hand. "Now, can you tell me a little bit about how you combat opponents?"

"We have attachments that go on various spots on our instruments, which attach and detach from the instruments easily. These attachments are basically guns powered by electricity." began Nina.

"The attachments have transducers that convert sounds into electricity which powers the gun. When the attachment is on the instrument, the gun will shoot when the instrument is played. It will not shoot when the instrument is not played." continued Dassi.

"The ammo for these guns are small extremely hard rubber balls. The attachments can hold twenty of them at a time. We all wish that they could hold more, but our instruments would have too much stress onto them if they held more than twenty." explained Lee.

"We actually designed and built these attachments ourselves. One day, while we were playing music together, I had a theory that we could make our instruments into weapons by creating a small attachment that had the components of a gun inside. The trigger would be pulled by means of an electric pulling device. The electricity would, of course, be provided by the music.

"I created a design for these attachments, and then we built one. It needed a lot of experimenting on, but after awhile, we found the best way to construct it. We built thirty-nine more of the perfected attachments." concluded Kero.

"That sounds amazing. I always like it when I meet fighters with unique fighting methods. Where do you store your instruments?" asked Master Hand

"Inside our jackets," replied Lee.

"There are little data chips that are attached to the inside of our jackets. When we press the button that is on top of the chip, the chip forms into an instrument. After you are done playing the instrument, you press the same button to turn it back into a chip." described Dassi.

"I will demonstrate that for you," said Nina.

She pressed a button on the right side of her violin, and it turned into a chip. She opened her jacket, put the chip back in a slot, and took out another one labeled "Flute". Then, she pressed that very button, and a flute formed in her hands. She played a short melody, then she put it back in its chip form and put the chip back in her jacket.

"The attachments are already attached to the instruments when they go from chip form to instrument form. If we don't need the attachments, we take them off and place them in a slot in our belts. The instrument will not go back into chip form unless the attachments are back on the instrument." added Dassi.

"Impressive," stated the Hand. "Now, the reason that we came to see you is to request your help."

"I see. What do you want our help for?" asked Lee?

"Well, Purpy Draggo threatened us with war. He basically said that you were our only chance of beating him." replied Master Hand.

"Interesting. However, we don't really know you. This means that we don't fully trust you." stated Lee.

"Yeah, what he said." said Nina in agreement.

"This could be a trap, and you could do something horrible to us." said Dassi.

"We've been kidnapped and endangered once. We don't need to be again." declared Kero.

"Well then. Shall I show you his threat letter?" asked Master Hand.

"Please do." replied Kero.

The gloved giant pulled out the letter. He had decided to take it with him, thinking that it might be useful. It was quite useful.

When the letter was presented, four pairs of eyes were on the sheet of paper. Kero read it aloud, and his teammates read along. After they had finished reading it, they thought to themselves. Breaking the silence, Lee said, "I recognize that symbol. I think I saw it while Draggo was kidnapping us, but the memory is extremely fuzzy."

"So did I." stated Dassi and Nina in unison.

Seconds later, Kero asked, "Mr. Hand, you said that the five of you aren't all of the {Smash Bros.}. Are the rest of them with you?"

"Yes. I'll let you see them." answered Master Hand.

Master Hand took Kero outside to see the giant mass of warriors. The four Smash Bros. and Kero's friends followed them.

"Everyone who is ten years or younger, please come forward!" commanded Kero.

Red, Isabelle, Bowser Jr., Larry, Morton, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Young Link, and Mega Man came forward.

"Hello, children, I'm Kero GuiYing Dee. Is your organization actually in danger, or is Master Hand trying to do something horrible to my friends and I?"

Overlapping remarks of "yes we are in danger, and Master Hand is not trying to do something bad to you" followed the question.

"Mr. Hand, please give us a moment." requested Kero.

The tiny chamber ensemble walked thirty feet away from the Smash Bros. and formed a small circle together. They started having a conversation with each other about whether or not they should actually go with all these people. They talked about the outcome of going with them, and they talked about the outcome of not going with them.

After a solid four minutes of discussion, they returned to the hand and handed him a notecard and a pen.

"If you can sign this, we will go with you. Give it back to us when you're done." said all of the members of D3G.

Master Hand looked at the card which read,

I promise to deliver The D3G SP Ensemble to their homes when this war is finished

Sign here: _

He signed it and gave it back to the quartet, who read over it as soon as they got it.

"Master Hand, Smash Bros., we... will go with you." said D3G in unison.

Cheers from the rest of the giant assembly of warriors followed this statement, and Master Hand thanked them for their willingness to go. Now, it was time to get home and get to work.

Get to work on ensuring victory in the battle...


	3. III: Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any of its third parties. I only own Purpy Draggo and the D3G SP Ensemble **

**III: Tour**

When the Smash Bros. and D3G arrived at the Smash Mansion, Master Hand ordered the Smashers to go about their business but to not go into the basement while he gave D3G a tour of the mansion. They obeyed this and went to various areas or their dorms. The gloved leader and the four new people stayed outside for a few moments.

The Smash Mansion was an orange brick building that was about eight stories tall. At the front of it, there was a giant brown door that served as the entrance to the mansion. There were many white-frame windows on all of the floors.

"This is the Smash Mansion. All of us have dorms here, but none of us live here permanently. We have homes in our other universes which we stay in when our universes need us. When they don't need us, we stay here and spend time with our friends from the different universes." explained Master Hand.

"That's neat." remarked Dassi.

"A mansion seems to be a bit of an understatement for this building. It seems like a freaking apartment complex." said Lee.

"Oh, Lee, you have no idea. The standards are much different here than where you come from." said the giant hand

"I see. Just the first moment of culture shock that I experienced." said Lee.

"You will want to prepare yourselves," began Master Hand . "More things here are probably going to be different from your world."

"We shall prepare ourselves." declared Nina.

"Let's go inside." said the white manus.

The five entered the large building to find a giant ground floor. Master Hand walked D3G to the left side of the room so that they could look at it closely and said, "This is the kitchen/dining area. We have our scheduled meals in here, and sometimes we just sit at the many circular tables we have here. The kitchen area is that room on the back-left wall, and there's not much more to say about this side of the floor. Let's proceed to the right side.

"This is our living room. We have six Smart TVs on the wall with U-Shaped couches and a coffee table in the middle in front of each TV. That's honestly all there is about this place as well. The next floor that we'll tour is the basement. The elevator and stairs are staged at the back wall. Do you all have a preference on what we should take?"

"No, we do not. You can pick." replied Kero.

"All right then. Let's take the elevator."

They walked to the elevator and Master Hand pressed the button to summon it. When it came, they entered and Master Hand pushed the button for the basement.

"This is a big elevator," remarked Kero. "I suppose it is necessary for all of the big Smash Bros. that you have, like that giant purple dragon."

"You're talking about Ridley, and you are correct. I'm sure that you've noticed that some of the tables, chairs, and couches are all various sizes in order to accommodate for the bigger sizes here. You will see more of that during this tour."

After Master Hand finished that sentence, the elevator halted and opened. They stepped into an extremely large basement with some gym equipment on the wall across from the entrance.

"This is the Smash/fitness room, and it is one of the largest and deepest basements ever. You would see why if we put the gym equipment back in the storage room to our left. Let's do that real quick." said the hand.

Dassi walked over to the storage room door and opened it while Nina, Lee, Kero, and Master Hand went to the equipment. Lee and Kero wheeled one weight lifting machine to the storage room and Nina and Dassi got the other one. Meanwhile, Master Hand folded up the four treadmills. Kero and Dassi took the smallest one, Lee and Nina took the second smallest one, and Master Hand took the second largest treadmill. It took Lee, Nina, and Master Hand to get the biggest treadmill. All five of them continued to haul equipment into the storage room until the main room was clear. After that, Master Hand began to show D3G why the basement was so large.

"Look at this panel by the storage room," commanded Master Hand. The young music ensemble turned to the panel. "I can select a Smash Bros. Ultimate stage, and the part of the room where the gym equipment used to be in will turn into that stage. Hmm… Nina, why don't you pick one of these stages."

"All right…" said Nina as she observed the different stages. She picked Final Destination.

At that moment, the floor on the second half of the room folded downward to reveal a dark area. The wall across from the entrance opened up, and the final destination platform emerged from it. When the wall closed back up, that and the two walls next to it went from blue-paint walls to the Final Destination background. After that, the half of the left and right walls nearest to the platform opened up to reveal some more dark areas.

"Wow!" exclaimed Nina, Dassi, Lee, and Kero.

"Up to eight people at a time can battle on one of these stages. When people want to battle each other or train on a sandbag, they come down here and do this. The sandbags are in another storage room on the right of the entrance, and the items are there as well."

"That's nice." said Nina.

"What are items?" asked Lee.

"The items are objects that can either be additional weapons or power-ups. Most of the time, they are not used during combat, but there are times when they are. The items are launched out of those pipes in the ceiling. When you want to use them, you load the beginning of those pipes, which are in the right-side storage closet, and then you turn the pipes on. The pipes will suck the items up and deposit them onto the stage as often as the warriors program them to."

"That sounds fun. Everything that you've said does." declared Kero.

"We can go into more detail about how the stage works and stuff like that later. For now, let's travel to the fourth floor. That's where some of the dorms are." said the gloved leader.

"All right then," began Dassi. "To the elevator!"

And that is where they went. They entered, and Dassi pushed the button to the fourth floor.

"There are dorms on the second and third floors, but we're going to the fourth floor because most of the dorms are clean and unoccupied. These dorms would be good for giving a tour."

"Sounds good." replied Lee.

Moments later, they arrived at the fourth floor. The four musicians followed Master Hand down a hallway to Dorm 402. He opened the door and began tour guiding.

"This is one of the four person dorms. Normal-sized people live in these dorms. Now then, walk with me. When you enter the dorm, you go through a hallway. There is a door on the left side which is an entrance to a laundry room. When you walk further down the hallway, you reach a U-Shaped kitchen area, equipped with a microwave, stove/oven, refrigerator, and a dishwasher. Additionally, there is a long and tall dining table with tall chairs attached to the kitchen. Residents at the mansion that choose not to eat in the kitchen area on the ground floor use this kitchen. As we proceed further, we find a living room area. This part of the dorm has a window in it as well as a large couch, a coffee table, and a television.

"Now that we've seen the kitchen and living room areas, let's take a look at the bedrooms. The door to the bedrooms on the left side is near the dining table. Let's go there first. This door leads to a small place. Goodness, all five of us can barely fit in here. There's a door on the left and the right in here, and both lead to a bedroom. We'll use the left one as an example. As you can see, these bedrooms are not super big. They have the bare essentials, a closet, a bed, and a desk. Some of them have windows. A nice feature that these bedrooms have is that they all are attached to a bathroom. These bathrooms are also small and only have the bare essentials, a toilet, a sink, and a shower.

"This four-bedroom dorm is one of the three types of dorms that we have. We also have a two-bedroom dorm for the bigger creatures which is basically this dorm, but two larger bedrooms and everything is larger than normal, and we have a version of this dorm for the tiny creatures where everything is smaller than normal. The littler dorms are on floors two and five, the larger ones are on floors three and six, and the normal ones are on floors four and seven. I'm not going to show you those for sake of time. I only showed you this one because you might sleep in here tonight.

"In conclusion, this is the Smash Mansion. It's a wonderfully designed place where heroes and villains from universes live, spend time with one another, and brawl with each other."

"I will agree with you on the fact that this is a wonderfully designed building. It's quite inviting, and the basement is mysterious yet fun." said Nina.

"The basement is definitely fun. I was secretly hoping that Lee and Kero would fight each other on the stage." admitted Dassi.

"This building still seems like a freaking apartment complex to me, but I love it. Also, really, Dassi? I mean, I would've enjoyed totally demolishing Kero, bu-

"You would NOT have totally demolished me, Lee." interrupted Kero.

"Yes I would have," continued Lee. "But I didn't think that that thought would've come to your mind. Of course, you are surprising sometimes."

"I love everything about this mansion so far. The overall design is appealing to me, and it reminds me of a hotel back on Earth that makes me feel nostalgic." remarked Kero.

"Excellent. Now that we're finished the tour, I think we should start whatever process that you want to start on helping us achieve victory." declared Master Hand.

"I agree," said Kero. "Nina, Dassi, Lee and I will stay in this room and form a plan as quickly as we can."

"All right then. In that case, I'll leave you be." replied Master Hand.

"Ok, sounds good. We'll see you soon." said Kero.

"See you soon, D3G."

After Master Hand closed the door, the four musical warriors began to make plans for the Smash Bros. to win this challenging battle.

A challenging battle that they must win in order to remain the Smash Bros…

·

·


	4. IV: Training I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Smash Bros., or any of its third parties. I only own Purpy Draggo and the D3G S&P Ensemble.**

IV: Training I

Nina, Dassi, Lee, and Kero had finished creating an attack plan for the Smash Bros. about an hour after Master Hand left them in the dorm. They were ready to present it to the fierce warriors who were currently standing outside behind the mansion.

"Attention, Smash Bros.!" called all members of D3G.

Unlike the previous times where Master Hand called for their attention, the band of brawlers immediately turned their attention towards D3G.

"Real quick everyone, since you haven't met us yet, we're going to introduce ourselves real quick. My name is Nina Galvez, and I am thirteen years old and Puerto Rican. I have the ISTJ personality type, and I am a practical fact-minded person who's reliability is unable to be doubted. My main instrument is the violin, but I also play the flute, trumpet, and piano at an advanced level. I use my violin skills in the Vienna Youth Advanced Orchestra as the concertmaster."

"I'm Dassi Durr, a thirteen-year-old Jewish female with an ESFP personality type. I'm an energetic and enthusiastic individual, and life can't be boring when I'm around. I play the viola most of the time, but I also play the clarinet, French horn, and piano at an advanced level, and I am Lee's assistant in the viola section of the VYAO."

"Hi, I'm Lee Dawson, fourteen years old, English, and ESTP personality type. I'm a perceptive and energetic person and I very much enjoy being on the edge. Like Dassi, I also play the viola, clarinet, French horn, and piano, and in case you didn't pick it up from her introduction, I am the principal violist in the VYAO."

"My name is Kero GuiYing Dee. I am fourteen years old, and I'm half Chinese half Filipino. My personality type is the INTJ type, and I am an imaginative and strategic thinker with plans for almost everything. I play twenty-four instruments, and these are: the piccolo, soprano, alto, tenor, and bass flutes, the piccolo, soprano, alto, tenor, and bass trumpets, orchestral, marching, and world percussion, the piano, the violin, viola, cello, double bass, harp, and the soprano, alto, tenor, and bass ukuleles. My main instrument is percussion, and I am the principal percussionist in VYAO."

"We are the D3G S&P Ensemble. We play chamber music in private and in public, and we are warriors when necessary." finished all four of them.

The four musical fighters heard greetings from all the Smash Bros. after D3G's introduction. After they ceased, Kero made an announcement.

"So, today is our training day. This is the day where we prepare ourselves to fight a battle that depends on the existence of the Smash Bros."

"We must take today seriously, because if we don't, then we'll be unprepared for this intense war." continued Dassi.

"Here's how this will work. We will begin by putting you all in battle formation. After you learn about how that will work, Master Hand, Nina, Dassi, Kero, and I will act out how Purpy is most likely to attack us, and we will tell you how to approach each situation." explained Lee.

"We will have four training sessions because there is a lot you will have to learn. We'll have a twenty-minute break between them, then we'll finish up." finished Nina. "Are there questions?"

"Yes. Will these sessions be long?" asked Wendy.

"They'll be as long a you make them," answered Dassi. "If you all take this seriously and learn, it should be short."

"How do you guys fight people?" questioned Terry.

"While that question isn't related to what's about to happen, we will answer it anyway. We have attachments that go on various spots on our instruments, which attach and detach from the instruments easily. These attachments are guns powered by electricity." began Nina.

"The attachments have transducers that convert sounds into electricity which powers the gun. When the attachment is on the instrument, the gun will shoot when the instrument is played. It will not shoot when the instrument is not played." continued Dassi.

"The ammo for these guns are small, very hard rubber balls. The attachments can hold twenty of them at a time. We all wish that they could hold more, but our instruments would have too much stress onto them if they held over twenty." explained Lee.

"We designed and built these attachments ourselves. One day, while we were playing music together, I had a theory that we could make our instruments into weapons by creating a small attachment that had the components of a gun inside. Means of an electric pulling device would pull the trigger. The music would provide the electricity.

"I created a design for these attachments, and then we built one. It needed a lot of experimenting on, but after a while, we found the best way to construct it. We built thirty-nine more of the perfected attachments." concluded Kero.

"How many formations are we going to practice?" interrogated Lucina

"Five." replied Lee.

"What are the formations?" asked Pit.

"We'll get to that." answered Lee.

"Why is there a drum kit behind you, Kero?" questioned Pichu.

"Because I will play it during our break and maybe during the training." replied Kero. "Are there any more questions?"

Silence.

"All right, then. Let's begin. The first thing that we will do is do some sorting. Everyone who mostly fights with their bare fists, take fifteen big steps to the left." instructed Kero.

A total of forty-seven brawlers separated from the other Smash Bros.

"Now, everyone who mainly fights with a sword or a handheld weapon like that, take fifteen big steps to the right." ordered Dassi.

Twenty-six sword fighters walked to the right. This left fourteen gunners standing in the middle.

"Wow, there are big differences in number between the two groups." commented Nina.

"Let's get started. First things first, we will practice the column formation. This is a formation where soldiers march in vertical single-file lines. We assume that there will be four lines. Dassi, Lee, Kero, and I will represent a line, and Master Hand will represent Draggo. I know that this sounds ridiculous, but go with it." said Nina.

"Here's how this will work. If we see the enemy's army marching in this formation, Nina, Dassi, Kero, Master Hand, or I will say 'Column'. If you hear this, this is what you will do. We will make a horizontal column. You will already be split up like you are right now when we arrive, so this will be easier. We will signal six fist-fighters and six sword fighters for each line. After we have made six lines, the projectile fighters will make two vertical lines of seven people, and because we will have one fist-fighter left over, they will join one of these lines. Each of these lines will stand on either side of our column." explained Kero.

"The reason that we chose this formation to approach their hypothetical vertical column is that we'll be able to bend our column and take them down simultaneously from the front, the left, the right, but probably not the back. This will help us get through the soldiers and then to Draggo." clarified Lee.

"When this column is made, we will wait for Draggo's army to march to us, if Draggo wants, our armies will speak to each other, then we will war with them. When the battle starts, the goals are first to eliminate Draggo's soldiers, then fight and defeat Draggo. Now, we'd like to see how you fight in this formation, so we will practice getting into this formation. Remember that we will signal you when it's your time to get into the line. Are there questions before we begin?" said Dassi.

"How will you signal us?" asked Y.L.

"We will point at a fist-fighter or a sword fighter and tell them to come to the line. We will trust the projectile fighters to make their own lines. Are there more questions?" replied Nina.

Silence.

"Let's begin."

"COLUMN!" signaled Lee.

Kero and Nina were lining up the brawlers and sword fighters, while Lee and Dassi watched the projectile warriors and made sure that they made their lines properly. Within one minute, this process was complete.

"Wow, I'm impressed with you all. You didn't trip over each other or get confused, and you all got into the column within one minute. Good job, Smash Bros." complimented Kero.

"We are going to practice that again, but we'll do it as a review in the next training session. For now, let's see your fighting style."

D3G and Master Hand got into a vertical column formation knowing that they were about to take a fierce beating.

"Begin!" shouted Dassi.

The Smash Bros. approached them. The projectile fighters stayed in place and shot from afar, while the brawlers and sword fighters fought with their own individual styles.

"OKAY STOP NOW!" yelled Kero.

They halted.

A beaten up Nina weakly said, "All right, you did good. I have no comments. Let's take a break."

"Yeah, we will go inside the mansion and fix ourselves real quick." said Master Hand.

"Let me grab my kit real quick." requested Kero.

Kero made his drum kit go back into its chip form, then went with his friends and the hand.

The video game warriors had a good first training session, and they must continue to have good training sessions.

So they can be prepared to win the war…


	5. V: Training II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Smash Bros., or any of its third parties. I only own Purpy Draggo and the D3G S&P Ensemble.**

**V: Training II**

"ATTENTION!" called Dassi.

The league of characters turned their attention towards the musical warriors.

"Now that you've had a little break, and that D3G and Master Hand, and I have healed ourselves, it's time for another training session." declared Dassi.

"We will learn how to defend ourselves against two army formations today. These are: the wedge and the inverted wedge." stated Nina.

"Before we learn, COLUMN!" shouted Lee.

The Smash Bros. quickly realized that that was a signal to practice their column formation. Kero and Nina were organizing the brawlers and swordfighters while Lee and Dassi ensured that the gunners were forming their lines. Little did they know, however, that Master Hand was timing them.

"Excellent job! Master Hand, what was the time?" asked Kero.

"Fifty-three seconds, Kero. That was good."

"All right then. The wedge... The wedge is an army formation that looks like an isosceles triangle. Look at my orchestral triangle. I will lay it flat, and how it is laying on my hand is the way they will attack us." explained Kero.

Kero's triangle was pointed towards the Smash Bros. like this:

\/

"Here's how we will approach this formation. You've noticed that in some lines the brawlers are standing on the left and the swordsmen on the right and on some lines it's vice versa. We will split this horizontal column in half." described Nina.

"Left and right people, including gunners, SLOWLY and CAREFULLY take twenty big steps away from each other." commanded Dassi.

They followed Dassi's order and became far apart.

"Now we will make you into diagonal lines. Lee and I will go to the two lines and point at someone in the front to take a certain amount of steps forward. The people behind this person will also take two steps forward." explained Lee.

Lee and Dassi began instructing the video game warriors to take a certain amount of steps forward. Master Hand was secretly timing them again.

"Master Hand, how long was that?" interrogated Dassi.

"Ouch, two minutes. That's no good, Smash Bros. We should practice that again." suggested Master Hand.

"I agree. We will do the opposite of what we just did, and then we will do the opposite of that," declared Lee.

Lee and Dassi had the Smash Bros. return to their previous states and then had them get back into diagonal lines.

"Master Hand, how did they do?" questioned Lee.

"Very well," began the gloved leader. "They got into those lines in one minute and twenty-three seconds."

"Nice job, you guys!" exclaimed Dassi.

"Let's practice that again, but this time we begin from the horizontal column." proposed Nina.

"Sounds good to me." said Lee. "Let's sort ourselves between brawler, swordfighter, or gunner."

The warriors quickly sorted themselves and were ready to practice the formation.

"When I shout WEGDE, you will get into the horizontal column. After that, left and right people will take twenty big steps away from each other and Lee and I will make you diagonal," described Dassi. "Are there questions?"

Silence

"Okay. WEDGE!"

Kero and Nina organized the brawlers and swordfighters while Lee and Dassi ensured that the gunners were forming their lines. When that was finished, Lee and Dassi directed traffic and made the two divisions diagonal. Master Hand was timing them yet again.

"That was good, Smash Bros. Master Hand, what was the time?"

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds."

"Excellent performance!" complimented Kero. "Before we go on break, here are some things that you should know. First off, you will fight like you did the first time during the battle. Second, the inverted wedge is literally just the wedge inverted, as the name implies. It's how I held the triangle, but backwards. We will approach that the same way that we will approach the column. Are there questions?" said Kero.

"If they approach us in an inverted wedge, will you shout column or inverted wedge?" asked Zelda.

"Column." replied Lee. "Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Ok. Come back to us in ten minutes."

Three formations down, two to go. The Smash Bros. are on a roll!

And they are stepping closer to complete preparedness...


	6. VI: Training III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Smash Bros., or any of its third parties. I only own Purpy Draggo and the D3G S&P Ensemble.**

**V: Training II**

"ATTENTION!" called Dassi.

The league of characters turned their attention towards the musical warriors.

"Now that you've had a little break, and that D3G and Master Hand, and I have healed ourselves, it's time for another training session." declared Dassi.

"We will learn how to defend ourselves against two army formations today. These are: the wedge and the inverted wedge." stated Nina.

"Before we learn, COLUMN!" shouted Lee.

The Smash Bros. quickly realized that that was a signal to practice their column formation. Kero and Nina were organizing the brawlers and swordfighters while Lee and Dassi ensured that the gunners were forming their lines. Little did they know, however, that Master Hand was timing them.

"Excellent job! Master Hand, what was the time?" asked Kero.

"Fifty-three seconds, Kero. That was good."

"All right then. The wedge... The wedge is an army formation that looks like an isosceles triangle. Look at my orchestral triangle. I will lay it flat, and how it is laying on my hand is the way they will attack us." explained Kero.

Kero's triangle was pointed towards the Smash Bros. like this:

\/

"Here's how we will approach this formation. You've noticed that in some lines the brawlers are standing on the left and the swordsmen on the right and on some lines it's vice versa. We will split this horizontal column in half." described Nina.

"Left and right people, including gunners, SLOWLY and CAREFULLY take twenty big steps away from each other." commanded Dassi.

They followed Dassi's order and became far apart.

"Now we will make you into diagonal lines. Lee and I will go to the two lines and point at someone in the front to take a certain amount of steps forward. The people behind this person will also take two steps forward." explained Lee.

Lee and Dassi began instructing the video game warriors to take a certain amount of steps forward. Master Hand was secretly timing them again.

"Master Hand, how long was that?" interrogated Dassi.

"Ouch, two minutes. That's no good, Smash Bros. We should practice that again." suggested Master Hand.

"I agree. We will do the opposite of what we just did, and then we will do the opposite of that," declared Lee.

Lee and Dassi had the Smash Bros. return to their previous states and then had them get back into diagonal lines.

"Master Hand, how did they do?" questioned Lee.

"Very well," began the gloved leader. "They got into those lines in one minute and twenty-three seconds."

"Nice job, you guys!" exclaimed Dassi.

"Let's practice that again, but this time we begin from the horizontal column." proposed Nina.

"Sounds good to me." said Lee. "Let's sort ourselves between brawler, swordfighter, or gunner."

The warriors quickly sorted themselves and were ready to practice the formation.

"When I shout WEGDE, you will get into the horizontal column. After that, left and right people will take twenty big steps away from each other and Lee and I will make you diagonal," described Dassi. "Are there questions?"

Silence

"Okay. WEDGE!"

Kero and Nina organized the brawlers and swordfighters while Lee and Dassi ensured that the gunners were forming their lines. When that was finished, Lee and Dassi directed traffic and made the two divisions diagonal. Master Hand was timing them yet again.

"That was good, Smash Bros. Master Hand, what was the time?"

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds."

"Excellent performance!" complimented Kero. "Before we go on break, here are some things that you should know. First off, you will fight like you did the first time during the battle. Second, the inverted wedge is literally just the wedge inverted, as the name implies. It's how I held the triangle, but backwards. We will approach that the same way that we will approach the column. Are there questions?" said Kero.

"If they approach us in an inverted wedge, will you shout column or inverted wedge?" asked Zelda.

"Column." replied Lee. "Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Ok. Come back to us in ten minutes."

Three formations down, two to go. The Smash Bros. are on a roll!

And they are stepping closer to complete preparedness...


	7. VII: Dinner

**AN: I don't normally do ANs, but I feel like I should in this chapter. I apologize for not releasing this sooner. I'm a student, and my schooling has been time consuming lately, and I've had little time to work on this. However, I got some time for it yesterday and I wrote it. Again, I apologize and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Smash Bros., or any of its third parties. I only own Purpy Draggo and the D3G S&P Ensemble.**

**VII: ****Dinner**

It had been about an hour since the training sessions had ended when the Smash Bros' dinner period had begun. Everyone was scooping tonight's cabbage soup into bowls and settling at tables with their friends or lovers. The members of The D3G String and Percussion Ensemble were joining the Smash Mansion residents for dinner tonight, and they were about to have a little representation of what it was like to live inside the Mansion.

When they had gotten their bowls of soup, they began looking for a table. They were looking for a table with a small amount of people, as they were introverted people who preferred to be alone in these types of situations. After some scanning, they found one and walked to it. However, while they were walking to the table, some Smash teens called out to them and invited them to their table. The young musicians went to their table, thinking it would be rude to just keep walking.

They sat down in front of T.L., Y.L., I.B., and I.G., who greeted them immediately.

"Hi, guys!" greeted I.G. "How are you guys tonight?"

"Very well, I.G., thanks for asking." said Nina "How about you all?"

"Tired," they all said in unison.

"Were the training sessions that tiring?" asked Lee.

"Not really," replied Y.L. "We walked a _million _miles this morning to convince you to come with us."

"And then we walked a _million _miles home." continued I.B.

"And then we had the training sessions. But those weren't as tiring." finished T.L.

"Ah, a lot of physical activity, I see. Well, I would expect that you guys might be used to that." said Dassi.

"Oh, we are... But... A _million _miles..." sustained I.G. "Can you relate to walking so much?"

"I'm a drumline captain in my high school's marching band, so I do a lot of walking and marching. I guess I can relate to that." replied Kero.

"You're in a marching band? That's fun. What drum do you play?" asked Y.L.

"I rotate between snare drum and tenor drums. Normally, my band director wouldn't allow that, but he made an exception for me." answered Kero.

"Cool." said Y.L.

"So, what reality are you guys from?" asked T.L.

"We are from a reality where we live in a solar system in a galaxy in a giant universe. In the solar system, there are a few planets, but only one, Earth, can support life." began Nina.

"There are many places on Earth called countries which people live in. The country that we live in is the United States of America." continued Dassi.

"This country is notable for its freedoms, food, drinks, vehicles, weapons, crazy music, crazy celebrities, crazy people, sports, tv shows, and social media." explained Kero.

"It's also a major world power with a superior military, and also a popular haven for immigrants. In fact, Kero here was one of these people. He immigrated to America from The Philippines, another country." added Lee.

"Interesting," said I.G. "So, Kero, were living conditions terrible for you in The Philippines?"

"They weren't terrible, but my father wanted to get away from his psycho-ex, and since he got a great job offer from another location of the company he worked at in America. Since he could afford to move, and he could get away from his ex, he took the offer and moved there with his fiancee, my older brother, and I. Now, eight years later, he is a successful businessman with a wonderful wife and wonderful kids." replied Kero.

"It's good that it all went well." said I.G. "So what do you all do during your days on Earth?"

"We wake up on weekday mornings and get ready to go to a crappy public school. Dassi and I go to a crappy middle school, and Kero and Lee go to a crappy high school." started Nina.

"Then, we go to the... trashy schools and sit in classrooms while learning about mathematical formulas, historic events, and scientific stuff. We also have extra-curriculars which are classes that teach skills like speaking languages or playing music. We're all in our school orchestras, but they're not that great." continued Dassi.

"After many hours, we get out of our crappy schools and then we do our at-home assignments. After that we practice and then help our families." said Lee.

"We look forward to Mondays when we rehearse with and lead the violin, viola, and percussion sections of a better orchestra, Fridays when we rehearse together as a chamber group, and Saturdays and Sundays where we don't have to go our crappy schools. Oh yeah, and we also look forward to June and July where we don't have to go to our crappy schools." noted Kero. "And that concludes the look into our lives."

"Wow, your lives initially sound bad, but it sounds like you have some stuff to even it out." said I.B.

"Well, our lives are good. The seven hours we spend in school suck, but we get to go home to good families, or we get to go straight to an orchestra we love playing in, or we come home to each other. On Fridays, we go straight to one of our homes. We work out with each other who's house we'll go to on Mondays." said Nina.

"Fridays are the days of the week where we get time to spend together as friends, and musicians." explained Lee.

"And lovers." added Dassi.

"Hadassah Ofir Durr, why do you _always _have to bring up that incident?" questioned Lee.

"Well, Lee Kemp Dawson, I used to have my careless moments when we formed D3G. And when Kero and I arrived at your house and saw you and Nina in your wide open bedroom engaged in light romantic activity each other when you knew that we would enter your home and come to your room between 3:45 and 4:00 p.m., I just knew I could rub that event in your face to get back at you for all those times you [playfully] teased me and my occasional careless moments." answered Dassi.

"Well, we'll catch you and Kero one day." declared Lee.

"No, you won't, because we aren't dum-dums." retorted Dassi.

"Oooh, this is getting interesting!" remarked T.L.

Before Lee could retaliate, Kero piped in and said, "Now, now, Dassi and Lee. While this is playful and Nina and I would love to watch this continue, let's not fight while we're getting to know some Smash Bros."

Dassi sighed and then replied, "Fiiiine."

Lee had a different choice of words, "Kero GuiYing Dee... okaaay."

"Okay, thanks." said Kero.

The eight warriors continued to converse about various things. The teens got to know each other better, and they were enjoying themselves. D3G had even remarked that they were happy that they had dinner with the younger Smash Bros. instead of being alone.

When the dinner period came to a close, the chamber ensemble had an announcement to make. This was a matter concerning the events of tomorrow.

"ATTENTION!" yelled Dassi.

Many heads turned toward her.

"We will wake up at 7:00 tomorrow and we will begin marching toward wherever Draggo's location is at 7:45. Oh yeah, and thanks to Kero and his programming/hacking skills, we can track Draggo and his troops. Additionally, my friends and I will wake up early and play calm music to slowly wake you up. Then, when it is time to get up, Kero will open your doors and play full crashes on his 22 inch crash cymbals. That's all. Thank you."

_Three hours later._

All the Smash Bros. were asleep in their dorms, including a few of D3G's members who were staying in the dorm they planned in earlier. They were excited and nervous about what was ahead, but they didn't let that impede their sleep. Their sleep was necessary for the next day.

However, there were two people were not asleep at all. These people were Dassi and Kero. They gazed out of the dorm's window in to the night sky full of stars while having a conversation. However, this conversation was more of a flashback.

"This journey has made me think about D3G's history." remarked Kero.

"What about it are you thinking about?" asked Dassi.

"Just everything," replied Kero. "Eight years ago, I immigrated to the United States. I was in a new environment where everything was different. The people were different, the language was different, the places were different and so on. And here I was, a young Chinese-Filipino with dark skin and a Filipino accent, which I till have today. I could speak English, but not as well as my peers.

"My school life was initially terrible. I was different, and they bullied me for it. While other kids were into watching sports and playing shooting games, I was increasing my intelligence, learning how to play instruments, and improving my English.

"Fast forward to the third grade, I met you, a second-grader. A light-skinned blonde female of Hebrew descent. We had a lot in common. We both had ethnic names, were a little shorter than average, loved music, played instruments, and studied often. We befriended each other and spent time together.

"Over the years, we formed a solid friendship. Even though you got picked on for being my friend, it didn't stop you. We continued to play and write music together and take part in activities together.

"When we got into middle school, we met Lee and Nina. They accepted us for who we were and befriended us, even though we're different people. When they befriended us, people would constantly questioned their choice to be our friend. There was one day where a kid did this and you and I overheard it. Lee and Nina had gotten fed up with it, and they wanted it to stop.

"They replied to them loudly and passionately. Nina said the first words, 'I'm sick of all of you constantly bugging us about our friendship with Kero and Dassi. You may think they're boring nerds, but they're wonderful people.'. Lee then piped in, 'Yes, they are wonderful people. And they're better people than the people you socialize with.'.

"We walked over to them and joined in. Do you remember what you said?"

"Yes. 'We may differ from you, and we may not seem like the people Lee and Nina would spend their time with, but it's not your business to question them. They don't question you, even though they don't like your friends, so you can lay off.'." replied Dassi.

"Then I concluded to their speechless faces, 'To you and everyone who's questioned Lee and Nina's friend choice, I hope you realize that you have wasted so much of your time questioning them when in reality, you truly had no business to question them. Meddling in other people's lives about little things like that repeatedly is annoying to the lives you're meddling in, and you surely wouldn't want to experience that yourselves. Next time you want to meddle for a small reason, think about whether or not it's worth it. For the small things like this, it's usually not. Keep that in mind'.

"After the fiery session, the four of us walked away, and no one bothered us again. Later that week, we formed D3G, and we found out we were all auditioning for VYAO. From there to the present, our friendship only got better. Oh yeah, and later that year you and I started dating. But, that's D3G's history from my perspective."

"Wow," interjected Dassi. "I haven't relieved those memories in forever. It feels good to remember them. And this time with Smash is another chapter of our history."

"You're right." said Kero.

"But seriously, Kero, we haven't been able to spend time as a couple in a month, and I don't like that." declared Dassi.

"I don't either."

After he said that, Kero was wondering why Dassi got away from the subject like that, but then he remembered that Dassi did that often, and thinking about their elementary school friendship probably reminded her of how long they had spent time together as a couple. That time was important to her.

"When we get home, we'll make some time for that, but for now, we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. A day even bigger than our VYAO auditions."

"I agree. Goodnight, Kero"

"Goodnight, Dassi."

After that statement, the violist and percussionist joined the Smash Bros. in slumber. When it came time for them to wake up, they would be alarm clocks and fierce warriors.

Fierce warriors that would show their opponent their worst defeat…


	8. VIII: March

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Smash Bros., or any of its third parties. I only own Purpy Draggo and the D3G SP Ensemble.**

**VII****I: March**

It was 6:10 in the morning on the day of the Smash March, where the great video game army would march into a battle with Purpy Draggo. The day ahead of them would be tiring, but it would be for a good cause: the existence of the Smash Bros.

The members D3G were setting up their instruments for the Smash Bros. Pre-Alarm that Dassi mentioned the day before. **(AN: These pieces are available to listen to in my public YouTube playlist, "D3G's Pre-Alarm".) **They were setting up in a just big enough room with an intercom audible on all floors. They made the intercom quieter so that their alarm wasn't too loud.

At 6:18, they finished setting up, and began their Pre-Alarm. They opened with _A Hero's Welcome _by Doug Spata. They played it as a string quartet with Nina playing the first violin part, Dassi playing the second violin part on her viola, Lee playing the viola part, and Kero playing the cello part.

The young chamber ensemble played _A Hero's Welcome_ was flowing and expressive. The hero depicted in this piece was welcomed with a warm and meaningful melody.

The next piece they played was the second movement of J.C. Bach/Casadesus _Viola Concerto in C Minor_. Lee was the viola soloist for this piece with Kero accompanying on the piano, Dassi accompanying by playing the second violin part on the viola, and Nina playing the first violin part.

The tempo for this piece was Adagio Molto Espressivo, and Lee took that seriously. He [and the rest of the ensemble] played it slower than usual, and Lee passionately vibrated his notes. In addition, Lee was physically expressive. If you watched him play this movement, you would see intense facial expressions, and his black shoulder-length hair would sway with his extreme body movements.

The Largo from Handel's _Xerxes _was the next piece of choice. D3G played this piece as a String and Percussion (SP) Ensemble. Nina played violin one, Dassi played violin two on the viola, Lee played viola, and Kero played the cello part on the marimba.

The teenage musicians gave this piece a pleasant baroque feeling. Kero's marimba playing was articulate and prominent, Lee's part was like Kero's but prominent, as Nina and Dassi's melody overshadowed it. Their playing gave life to the melody of Xerxes by letting it flow to portray Xerxes I of Persia admiring a plane tree.

The work after the Largo was the third movement from Telemann's _Viola Concerto in G Major_ with Dassi as the viola soloist, Kero on the piano, Lee on the second violin part with the viola, and Nina on the first violin part.

This movement had a special place in Dassi's heart because she learned this movement with Kero a few years back. They both enjoyed it and learned the whole concerto. Her playing style for this movement had mood swings. Some sections were somewhat aggressive, and some were more relaxed.

Next on the list was the ballad from _Divertimento for Woodwind Quartet_ by Christopher Nichols. The instrumentation of this woodwind quartet was different than usual. Usually, a woodwind quartet is comprised of a flute, oboe, clarinet, and a bassoon, but they couldn't play some of those instruments. Instead, Nina played the flute, Dassi played the oboe part on the clarinet, Lee played the clarinet part on the French horn, and Kero played the bassoon part on the bass flute.

They performed this piece like the Largo in terms of expressiveness. This ballad wasn't meant to portray anything. Because of that, they played this movement with musically descriptive elements to give it a ballad feel.

Gymnopedie No. 1 arranged for unaccompanied marimba was the next music to be played. This was Kero's calm solo for the Pre-Alarm, and it was just him playing the marimba because it was an unaccompanied solo. Kero used a delicate touch for this four-mallet solo. His playing was quiet and he struck the marimba bars lightly most of the time. There were a few times where he accented some notes, but overall, it was a delicate and peaceful solo.

The second movement of Vivaldi's _Concerto for Violin in A_ _Minor _followed Kero's solo. This was Nina's solo, and it was also the final solo. Lee and Dassi played the first and second violin parts on the viola to accompany Nina, and Kero played the piano to accompany Nina. Her performance of this movement was very intense. Every note was vibrated to some degree. Sometimes is was a harsh vibration and other times it was a neutral vibration. In the end, all four players ended on a relaxed note.

The grand finale for D3G's Pre-Alarm was _Air on the G String _by Johann Sebastian Bach. D3G performed this air as an SP ensemble. The teenage musicians gave this musical work an airy feeling. To accomplish this, they played all of their parts were played at a low volume. It was almost as if Nina, Dassi, and Lee barely had their bows on the string and Kero was barely touching his marimba. Their sustained notes gave the piece a feeling that was like a relaxed summer wind.p

The Pre-Alarm was over, and it was time for Kero to break out his crash cymbals. After putting all of his instruments from the Pre-Alarm back in their chip form, he got out his crash cymbals and took the elevator to the first floor with dorms. When he got their, he made his presence known with some loud full crashes. He did this while walking down the hallway. When he reached the end of the hallway, he played some marching cymbal music while walking to the elevator.

The Asian percussionist repeated this process a few more times. By 7:30, everyone was ready and waiting in the cafeteria area for instructions from the SP Ensemble.

"ATTENTION!" screamed Lee.

Everyone looked up at him.

"As we told you yesterday, we are able to track Draggo. He is located at a log cabin inn in the forest. We're going to march toward that inn. Are there any questions?"

This time, there were no questions at all.

"All right. Let's go. Your going to sort yourselves brawler/swordfighter/gunner again when we get out there."

The congregation promptly went outside and sorted themselves. When they had finished, they began marching towards this inn. They were on their way to a pressuring battle. This was a fight for their lives. A loss for then would mean the end of the Smash Bros., and they were quite popular in their world. The end of Smash Bros. would be terrible for their fans.

The warriors began to realize this. As a result, they got nervous and scared. What if they were all going to die? What would that mean for their fans or even their homes? The citizens of their homes would probably mourn the losses of their brave heroes and be relieved that the villains were dead.

The heroes and villains. The heroes wouldn't get to fight and defeat the villains or other opponents, and the villains wouldn't get to torment the heroes and innocent civilians.

And the other parts of their lives. They all had friends at home and in Smash. What if they never got to see them again? What if they never hung out with them ever again? What if they never had a conversation with them ever again? What if they participated in an activity with them ever again?

Overall, there were so many what ifs to worry about for them. They were truly saddened by these what ifs. Notwithstanding, they needed to stay strong, and they knew it. If they didn't stay strong, then all of these what ifs could become a reality, and that was not something they wanted.

Because of that, they decided to give this battle all they had. Even if they went down, at least they would go down knowing that they put up one last ferocious fight for themselves and for their brothers in Smash.

These thoughts filled their heads for fifty minutes. On the fiftieth minute Kero noticed something in the distance. He wasn't able to figure it out immediately, but as they walked closer to it, he determined that it was Draggo and his army.

"STAGGERED COLUMM!"


End file.
